villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
King Henry
King Henry was the secondary antagonist of the 2014 Disney live-action film, Maleficent. He was introduced as the main antagonist (replaced by King Stefan in the second half after his death). He is the father of Queen Leila, the father-in-law of King Stefan, and the grandfather of Aurora. Role He was a ruthless, vain and greedy king of a neighboring human kingdom who desired to take over the Moors and claim all of it's treasures by force as he led a large army of knights and soldiers in an attempt to conquer it all. But Maleficent, who lived there, stood up to him as the forest's fiercest defender and rallied an army of tree-men like warriors to drive back his forces. King Henry becomes wounded in battle and was gasping and in great pain as he lays on the battlefield helplessly as a weak peasant boy. Before Maleficent could make a choice of letting King Henry go or kill him as she stands over him, he pulled his right arm and touched her shoulder. Maleficent flies back away from King Henry as she realized the royal armor he was wearing was made of iron, the same element harmful to fairies, before King Henry's weakened soldiers rescued their injured monarch and retreated back to their homeland following their defeat in battle. On his deathbed after his unsuccessful war against the magical people of the Moors, the King contemplates on his failed to his people that they would take the Moors and it's riches since he made that "promise" when he ascended.to the throne. He demanded to be avenged and promises whoever kills Maleficent shall become the new king of his country and marry his daughter Lelia. Stefan takes the task by stealing Maleficent's wings pretending he killed her so he can claim the throne for himself and so he at least succeeded. Trivia *King Henry's death has had a major influence in the film. **His death paved way for King Stefan to become the main antagonist of the film. **After Stefan's betrayal and ascension to the throne, Maleficent planned to have her revenge on King Stefan, resulting in Aurora being cursed. *King Henry is an original character made for the film. *King Henry gets mistaken for Prince Phillip's father "King Hubert" from Disney's Sleeping Beauty by some fans. This is due to that he nearly bears a resemblance to the said latter. *King Henry is similar to Pharaoh Seti I; they were the original rulers of their kingdom, but ironically served as the secondary in their respective films. Their deaths paved the way for someone else to take over and become the main antagonist (which they were introduced as) (King Stefan in King Henry's case, Rameses in Seti's case) *In the overall film, King Henry was introduced as the main antagonist but was ultimately killed off to make way for the true main villain to take over. Category:Monarchs Category:Evil Ruler Category:Greedy Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Humans Category:Male Villains Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Grandparents Category:Old Villains Category:Parents Category:Paternal Villains Category:The Heavy Category:Dark Knights Category:Swordsmen Category:Warlords Category:Warmonger Category:Xenophobes Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Deceased Villains Category:Evil from the past Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Polluters Category:Dictator Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Lawful Evil Category:Power Hungry Category:Defilers Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Nemesis Category:Provoker Category:Master Orator Category:Leader Category:Successful Villains Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Hegemony Category:Riders Category:Oppression Category:Barbarian Category:Egomaniacs Category:Rich Villains Category:Aristocrats Category:Destroyers Category:God Wannabe Category:War Criminals Category:Bigger Bads Category:Control Freaks